Eternal Flames
by A. G. Moria
Summary: A mysterious woman shows up one evening aboard the Moby Dick and instantly takes to Marco. No one knows who she is or where she came from, or if she's trouble. Rated T for some people being perverts and swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

A quiet night aboard the Moby Dick and quite a rarity in the New World…..

…..the stars glittered within the moonlit sky while the deep blue ocean reflected the endless heavens from above….

…..everyone was asleep but someone had to keep watch and that someone was Marco.

Right now the man sat in the crow's-nest with his legs hanging out of it. He struggled to keep his eyes open on such a lovely night since the urge to sleep was strong, but his will was stronger. Besides if Ace went to attack Pops again and he fell into the sea then someone had to go and save him.

He yawned, "Dammit this is the last time I lose at Rock, Paper, Scissors. Next time I'll freaking win".

The wind suddenly blew an enormous gust through the sails of the huge ship and Marco looked out and saw a red flame cover the sky. Yellow and Orange sparks followed behind the red comet as it neared the man.

Marco stood up as the comet revealed itself to be a Phoenix. It turned itself to its half human form, but she only showed her face, to show it was a beautiful female. Blood red hair, golden eyes, and she was smiling at the man.

"W-Who are y-you". He asked.

She did said nothing but simply land on the crow's-nest and turned into her actual human form.

"Ah…you might want to put this on". Marco said trying not to look at her naked body.

Carefully he wrapped her up in a blanket he had and she nuzzled her head into his bare chest. He blushed and simply just pat her head.

"Like I said before miss, who are you"? He questioned.

She kissed him and slowly let removed her lips leaving Marco a bit stunned. Before the man could say something else someone else did.

"MARCO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"!? Thatch yelled. "WHO IS THAT LADY"!?

Instantly Marco's face went as blood red as the woman's hair and he put himself in front of the barely covered female. More crewmembers came out and either laughed at the poor bird man or complained about being woken up. Eventually Pops came out and looked at the current situation. After laughing a bit he took it a bit more seriously.

"Alright you swabs get back to bed"! Whitebeard ordered. "Thatch stay! Marco get down here with your lady friend"!

After a few minutes of more laughing everyone left. Pops just smirked at his two sons with one of them trying to hide an almost naked female behind him.

"Who's this little lady"? Pops grinned.

Marco sighed, "She won't tell me her name, or even speak at all".

"Yeah she only kisses you". Thatch laughed.

The female wrapped her arms Marco's waist and tried to bite his earlobe. He instantly turned around and grabbed her arms but she only moved closer to him that it looked like he was hugging her.

"POPS HELP ME"! Marco whined.

"Gu ra ra ra, Thatch find her some clothes and Marco take her to the third deck and her room will be in the first room on the right". He laughed. "Man some of the weirdest crap has been happening to this crew lately".

The female followed right behind Marco and on the way the two received strange looks from some crewmen. Although once they finally got to the room Marco's eye twitched as he found that the room was his own.

"POPS"! Marco yelled.

He poked his head inside the room and smirked as he saw the two new inmates. "What you thought I was just going to stick a total stranger in a room with just anybody"? He grinned.

"What do you think I am"!? Marco barked.

Pops laughed, "Good question"!

Thatch popped passed by Pops and threw some female clothes on the second bed in the room. "Yo put some clothes on naked chick"!

"Then can we leave her alone for a couple of seconds"!? Marco snapped.

He turned to the red head and she tried to kiss him again but he stopped her. "Listen you can answer if you want but just nod your head if you know how to put on clothes".

She nodded and snuggled up close to the man. Carefully he moved her arms to her side and back out of the room along with the other two men.

Once they left she took the time to look around the room and saw it to be decorated with different weapons, notebooks, books, art utensils, and clothes lying about the floor. The female smiled and pawed at her clothing. A short sleeved shirt with a strawberry on the front of it, long pants with a hole in the right leg, and a pair of sandals to complete the look.

Outside the room the three men stood while Marco explained to them about the girl, but he left out the Phoenix part. Well actually one man had his ear to the door while trying to look inside but got a knot slammed on his head by the other two during the explanation.

"So she's a mystery woman"? Pops questioned.

"Yeah but I think she's alone". Marco shrugged. "Why else come to the Whitebeard Pirates if you came here without anything and anyone other than to be accepted in a family"?

Pops grinned, "Alright she can stay, but she's staying with you and you better explain the rules to her. I'm trusting you to keep track of her Marco make sure she's does well. And Thatch stop being a damn pervert".

"Yes Pops". They said.

Once he left the two guys looked at each other. "So what're we going to call the little lady"? Thatch asked.

Marco sighed, "I don't know, but as for the time being just leave her be. Who knows maybe she'll tell us soon. Anyway just go to cover for me I need to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous".

Thatch shrugged and walked up to the top deck. Marco rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against the wall, as soon as he had time to think he slowly walked back into his room. The room he now shared thanks to Pops.

**First chapter is officially completed! (*SIGH*) You may now read over this chapter and review it as well if you wish!**


End file.
